1 thief, 3 detectives and 3 fangirls
by Eliza-chan450
Summary: Shiny lights, unwelcome house guests, a peeved detective and hyper magician. Add a few more detectives and squealing fangirls to the mix and you've got yourself the perfect recipe for madness, chaos and a little insanity.
1. Chapter 1

_A monocle flashed a bright light in the darkness, followed by a white grin. It was a dangerous grin, and Shinichi stumbled a few feet back as a flurry of white descended into the darkened room. _

"_My my, aren't we jumpy." A gloved hand was holding the brim of the silk hat, the other extend to the detective. Shinichi felt his heart skip a beat. The thief's voice itself was intoxicating-_

"Eliza." A drawled out voice cut into the other's thoughts.

"What?" Eliza moaned and lifted her head off the couch pillow, then looked over at Sophie who was sitting in the computer chair with her legs and arms crossed.

"As much as I _love_ hearing your rather… sensual fantasies of your favorite detective and thief," She smirked as Eliza's face turned a light shade of red. "I'm not all that sure if Michelle enjoys it."

"I was saying that out loud?!" Eliza squeaked just as Michelle looked up from her place on the floor.

"It was a good!" the black haired girl smiled sweetly. Sophie scoffed, turning back to the computer and Eliza shot her a glare.

"What are you scoffing at?" She demanded. Michelle looked from the blond to the brunette. How she ended up with friend's like this was anybody's guess.

_The three of them had been together since elementary school, and were now in collage. _

Michelle tried to block out the argument that the two girls were having, though she couldn't help but catch little tid bit's.

_Michelle was quite and sweet and a genies. She was studying to go into biomedical work. With shoulder length midnight black hair and striking sapphire eyes, she does have trouble with boy's asking her out daily, but thanks to Sophie's rather inserting fighting skill's, she had no trouble._

"Friadarty?" Michelle couldn't help but look up. "What in god's name is that?"

"A new day I invented!" Eliza chirped happily.

"You can't invent a new day, baka." Sophie retorted.

_Eliza was rowdy, loud, hyper and clumsily, but had excellent observation skills, which shocked most everyone she met. She was studying to become a detective, and would work with the police. With waist length brown hair and violet eyes, she is one of the more popular students._

"Why would anybody want to have a great white shark and octopus _mate?_" Sophie was looking at the brunette, her faith renewed of Eliza's slow descent into insanity.

"Why wouldn't they?"

_Sophie was sarcastic, but loving and caring to the two opposite teens, like there mother. She was in the martial arts, and had a full scholarship to the college for this. She too had waist length hair, but blond, usually in a bun, with bright emerald eyes. She was also one of the more popular students._

"Uh, guys?" Michelle's eyes widened at the glowing patch of light on the floor that had been there for the past 5 minutes.

Both violet and emerald eyes widened.

"Is that a ghost!?" Sophie all but whimpered as she huddled into a ball, trembling. Michelle rolled her eyes at the 22 year old, while Eliza crawled over to the patch of light, carefully extending her hand out to poke it.

As her flesh touched the shining light, se let out a shrike, and was pulled into it.

"ELIZA!" The other two shouted, both plummeted head first as they dived for the patch of light.

Eliza let out a low moan as she cracked open her eyes. Her head hurt. Her back felt like it had been snapped in two. And she was wet.

"She's wakening up!"

"Were not blind ya idiot!"

She knew thou's voices…but, that can't be right.

"Who leaves a man hole open anyway?"

"I _was_ going to climb out, but another one of your body's decided fall upon us."

"She's not dead baka!" That was Sophie's voice…but…

Eliza's eyes fully snapped open and she shot up, her head colliding with another.

"OW!" Both shouted, holding each of their foreheads. Violet eyes meet with violet.

"K-K-K-K-KI-K-" Eliza had scooted a good 10 feet back into the open arms of her second mother and bond sister, pointing at the figure clad in white, not being able to form a word. Finally she put her hand down.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" six pairs of eyes blinked at her. "Why else would I fall into a sewer and be surrounded by one insanely sexy thief, one also insanely cute shrunken detective, and two also insanely sexy not shrunken detectives?"

While the three detective's face's each turned a brilliant shade of red, the Kaitou raised one eyebrow at his look alike.

"You think I'm sexy?"

**A/N:**

**Yay! We have finally entered the amazing world of Detective Conan!**

**Sophie: All you manage to say is this is a dream? What's wrong with you?**

**Michelle: Give her a break. I couldn't talk for at least 10 minutes. **

**Exactly! Anyway I'll make sure the next chapter is longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza was rubbing the red blotch on her cheek; she had gotten it pinched by a certain osakan informing her rather harshly that she was not in a dream, as everyone gathered around Conan, eagerly waiting for Doctor Agasa to call him back with an explanation as to why the three girls were here.

"So, seeing as how you all know who we are _rather_ well," KID finally broke the silence, looking up at the girls (Sophie had to explain that they were in a manga in there world, and KID was still skeptical). "Why don't you tell us who you are?" Sophie shot the thief a halfhearted glare, then started off the interdictions.

"I'm Sophie, and I am a very skilled martial artist." Conan looked up in dismay.

"You're kidding?" he asked, sighing when Sophie shook her head. He didn't need another motherly figure that could kick anyone's ass. Although, he supposed, it couldn't hurt…

"I'm Michelle, and I am the smart one here." Michelle smiled sweetly at the four, and then turned to Eliza.

"Huh, oh! Right, I'm Eliza, a detective!" While Hakuba looked uncertain at her statement, Hattori in shock, and Conan blinking, KID face palmed, mumbling something about not needing another one. Conan's phone then buzzed, and the not child answered it, putting it on speaker phone.

"Ah, Shinichi!" Agasa's voice filtered through the phone.

"What have you got?"

"Have you ever heard of a ripple in space? Well, it's something similar to that, but instead a ripple in dimensions."

"In dimensions?" Conan asked, tilting his head.

"Yes. When it happened, it opened up to our world, and the girls just so happened to fall through as it sealed."

"So the won't be able to go back until another one opens." Conan finished.

"Exactly." Conan thanked Agasa, hung up, and then fixed the girls with his gaze, crossing his arms. Eliza looked like she wanted nothing more than to squeal and glomp every thief and detective in the sewer, but with the look Sophie was giving her, she held back.

"So, now that we know we're stuck here," Michelle looked around, "Where are we gonna stay?" Every head swiveled towards Conan.

Conan pointed at himself, and then blinked. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before closing it, and in the kiddies voice he had, straight up whinnied.

"Why me?" Eliza was trying _so_ hard not to squeal.

"Because you're the one with a huge ass mansion." Hattori stated, smirking at the shorter detective.

"Not to mention it's vacant." KID piped up.

"And you have the best excuse for having people stay at you house." Hakuba finished.

oOo

"Well, here we are." Conan stopped in front of the huge house, where Sophie, Eliza, Michelle, KID and Hattori (Hakuba went home) screeched to a stop behind him. The six of them entered through the gate and into the house, where Eliza spoke as soon as all of them were seated comfortably in the room.

"Why don't we have a game night?"

"A what?"

"You know, a game night." Eliza pouted.

"Why?"

"Because it would be fun!"

After a heated debate on game night, finally the six of them were crowded around a 'Clue' board, with KID holding the rule booklet.

"There's and introduction!" He grinned.

"There's an introduction?" Michelle looked over at the instruction booklet, and then shrugged. KID gave a little cough, and started reading in a deep, announcer like voice.

"This game is unlike any other. All of the characters are fictitious-even the "victim" is imagined. It is like a stage play."

"The first sentence sounded cool." Hattori mumbled. KID nodded, and then continued.

"The scene opens in Mr. Boddy's palatial mansion. Mr. Boddy is the victim of foul play and is found in one of the rooms."

"THE OBJECT OF THE GAME-"

"Why are you shouting?!" Conan cut the thief off. KID showed him the paper.

"It's in bold. Anyway, is to discover the answer to these three questions:

1st. WHO? Which one of the several suspects did it?

2nd. WHERE?

3rd. HOW?

"Stop shouting!"

"But it's in bold Tantei-kun!" KID whined. Conan scoffed, crossing his arms.

"The answer lies in the little black envelope resting on the stairway marked X in the center of the board. The envelope contains 3 cards. One card tells who did it-another card reveals the room in which it all happened, and the third card discloses the weapon used."

"What does discloses mean?" Eliza asked, tilting her head. Every one shrugged, and KID continued.

"The player who, by the process of deduction and good plain common sense, first identifies the 3 solution cards hidden in the little black envelope, wins the game.

This is accomplished by players moving into the rooms and making "suggestions" of what they believe is the room, the person and the weapon of _the purpose of gaining information._ This information may reveal which cards are in the other player's hands and which cards are missing and must, therefore, be hidden in the little black envelope. "Accusing" a suspect and naming the weapon and the room under suspicion is one of the most exciting features of this game."

When KID finished reading, he put the paper down and blinked.

"That, was the lamest introduction I have ever heard." Conan rolled his eyes and snatched the paper from him and read over the rules.

"Hold on!" Eliza then snatched the paper from him, read over it, frowned, and then threw it over her shoulder. "We're changing up the rules." Sophie groaned.

"Instead of telling one person that you have the card they guess, we tell everyone." She looked around the room, and then continued. "Since you're all of age, were gonna add some drinking to this game."

"But, we don't have anything to drink." Hattori mumbled.

"Never fear, for Kaitou KID is here!" KID grinned, and then snapped his fingers. A few bottles of whisky were in the middle of the board.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Conan looked at Eliza. "I'm only 8!"

"Ah, see, that's where you're wrong." Eliza grinned. "Technically, your 22."

"She is right you know." Michelle was eyeing the bottles. Not many people knew she enjoyed drinking as much as Mouri.

"Fine." Conan huffed. Eliza grinned.

"Then let's start!"

oOo

"I say it was Hattori, in the lounge, with the knife!" KID declared, frowning when Conan flashed the Mr. Green card (it had been confirmed the weapon was indeed the knife a long time ago). Eliza handed him the bottle.

Sophie rolled the die, the moved her character, Miss Scarlett into the library.

"And I say it was Col. Mustard, in the library with the knife." Conan flashed the library while Hattori Col. Mustard.

"Damn." Sophie took the bottle from KID. They had been at the game for at least half an hour, and the bottle was already half gone. Then Hattori rolled, moving his own character into the hall.

"And _I_ say it was Mrs. White, in the hall, with the knife." He blinked when no one flashed a card. He then checked the cards in the envelope, and then laid them down. Sure enough, it was Mrs. White, in the hall, with the knife. KID, however, grinned.

"See, it's _always_ the butler or maid!"

"KID." Michelle looked at the card, then up at the thief.

"What?"

"You're Mrs. White."

" …"

Off in the great wide world, some poor soul was witness to the haunting screech of a sorrowful and broken cry of the one who just commented a murder he so deeply regretted.

**A/N:**

I know I made them a little older, so don't rat me out on that

**Eliza: Aw…poor Kaito…**

**Sophie: Why do I have the feeling that this little drinking game isn't over yet?**

**Eliza/Michelle: Because it's not!**

**Eliza: anyway **DarkAlchemistAssassin**: ** **Yup! They are real, there two of my best friends!**

Assasin8: **I know…My grammar sucks. *hang's head* But that's what I get for not paying attention during the grammar part of my ELA class…**

**Favorite, Follow and Review please!**


End file.
